pokemontowerdefensethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Lessons
|prev = [[Protection|next = Growth|objective = Defeat Mawile, Claydol and Swalot!|chapter = 1}}You can pause the button in this level. Desyou can use 100,000,0 Layout * Spots: 12 * Waves: 1 Pokémon Claydol , Swalot , and Mawile are all level 42. Trivia * In Update 1.3, Sam gave 5 snds to each profile that beat this level in Update 1.2. Strategy After the update, you should have at least 3 pretty strong Pokémon (LV. 30+) that can deal powerful water, psychic, and ground damage. It would also help if you have any stat increasing moves. PlasmaBatller's strategy # get a lvl 43 kingler that knows gulliotine. # Swap to each side. # Done under 15 sec. Pesticide25's Strategy ''' * Any level shedinja with any attacking moves and wonder guard ability (wonder guard makes invincable from all attacks except for claydolls) ,place shedinja down first so he gets the rock protection potion and just let it sit also set it to attack most health.. '''Etrotta's strategies * Get a Seaking with Horn Drill (Seaking has to be on a higher level than the 3 bosses) 'or a 'Kingler with Guillotine and then One Hit K.O all of the enemies * Trade for a Nincada or Shedinja. 'Shedinja's 'Wonder Guard make it immune to all attacks, but don't use Leech Life 'against the Swalot, due to it's ability. * ( That 3 steps ) ** Step 1-Grab a high level [[Magcargo|'Magcargo]] (Earth Power, Shell Smash and Flamethrower are must-have) and any Pokémon with Smack Down. ''' ** Step 2-Put in the Pokémon with Smack Down at the first slot, to null the Claydol's Levitate ability, then let it die. ** Step 3-After that, use the Magcargo's Shell Smash 3 times, then use Earth Power to kill Claydol first, then Mawile, then you just use Flamethrower to finish Swalot. '''Kanishk's Strategy Follow these steps to beat lvl 10 easily: * 1. Use a Gyarados and a Pichu...that's all ! * 2. Gyarados should have Aqua Tail and Dragon Dance. * 3. Pichu is only used for Tail Whip (can also use any other Pokémon that know tail whip). * 4. Use Dragon Dance and Tail Whip 6 times before you start to attack. * 5. Use Aqua Tail and it will inflict over 1500 damage. * 6. Follow steps 4 and 5 to beat the other 2 Pokémon. Hope you like it !!! Haseeb's strategy: # Use 1 Pokémon at a time. # Use a Pichu lv 30 or higher know's Sweet Kiss + Tail Whip. # Use a Butterfree lv 30 or higher knows Confusion + Bug Buzz. # Use a Houndour/Houndoom level 30 or higher with Fire Fang + Faint Attack. # Use Pichu's Sweet Kiss on all 3 opponent Pokémon. # Use Pichu's Tail whip on all 3 opponent Pokémon until it's down to 6. # Use Butterfree's confusion on Swalot or butterfree's Bug Buzz on Claydol or Houndoom/Houndour's faint attack on Claydol. # Defeat the other opponent beside Mawile. # Use the steel resistance potion Pokémon to defeat Mawile. Dasamont's strategy: Please note: Trick-Or-Treat is bugged, if you try to beat the level while using it the game will crash. # Get a Pokémon that can learn Trick-or-treat and Omnious Wind, like Mr. Mime with ghost type. # Use trick-or-treat on all the opposing Pokémon. # Use Omnious Wind while dodging the attacks. # Watch as the get demolished after 6 stat-increases ''' A FANDOM user's Strategy '''1. get a kingler that knows gullotine ( level 45 or higher kingler ) 2. get a raticate that knows bite ( and or focus energy and also level 45 or higher ) 3. get a pokemon of your choice ( for potion reasons ) 4. put kingler down first in top left 5. put pokemon of your choice on the bottom next 6. put raticate down in top right 7. make kingler use gullotine on all the pokemon ( bosses ) but not mawile 8. put raticate out then speed it up with bite on mawile ( it will take a while but not too long ) Category:Levels Category:Chapter 1 Levels